Undertale The Golden Ending
by sirthursday1
Summary: "This is the good ending isn't it?" "Everybody was saved. Monsters got to go free. Humans accepted them. My friends are happy. Mom's happy as well." "Yeah, but there's one friend you couldn't save." With DETERMINATION, we'll get the best ending. No matter how long it takes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Undertale is a really great game with characters that will tug at your heartstrings. Toby Fox made it, so if you haven't played it. Go buy and support it and him as well. I don't own anything about it.

"Hey you want it to end this way?" The voice, cold, harsh and flat echoed in that child's mind as the door to their room closed. The faint scent of butterscotch and cinnamon pie, warm from the oven began to fill the air.

"What do you mean?" The other voice, soft, often with little to say but utterly kind and patient replied. "This is the good ending isn't it?" It belonged to a child named Frisk who pushed back the covers of the warm bed that was theirs. "Everybody was saved. Monsters got to go free. Humans accepted them. My friends are happy. Mom's happy as well." Frisk said.

"The only one who isn't happy is you." Both of them knew why that was the case.

"Yeah, but there's one friend you couldn't save." The other voice pointed out the only flaw in what would otherwise be considered the satisfying conclusion to the child's, Frisk's story.

Frisk was silent, remembering the only monster that would never leave the underground. Not even remaining in the form he wanted to be remembered. Their best friend. Unable to understand, truly feel anything. Forgotten by everybody. Sure Frisk wanted to do something for him but… "Why do you care?" Frisk asked the other voice.

That voice, menacingly urging to fight, murder and destroy from the start of Frisk's journey through the underground had grown more silent and sulking all throughout their SAVES and LOADS. Every time Frisk rejecting the path it whispered, seeing to spare instead of fighting. Until it was utterly quiet when their best friend admitted to its actual nature.

The other child answered. "I am now nothing more than the feeling one has when they gain in power."

"LV, EXP, HP, AT, DF these things that were the drive to continue. You denied to me, instead gaining and collecting what that old bag of lazy bones called love."

"Because of that I can no longer revive myself as those bonds you made would never allow you to distance yourself from killing them." The other voice admitted.

"But still the fact that there one monster you couldn't save. I can not stay satisfied with that. And you shouldn't either. The type of person you are." The other voice said.

Frisk however had to ask. "And is that the only reason?"

"..." The voice paused. "I simply can not be satisfied without having everything. Nothing more, nothing less "

"You know what this would mean." Frisk looked at the closed door to their room and outside. Toriel, probably preparing for the next day of lessons she would teaching at school. Toriel who was caring for them. And Frisk's other friends he had met through his journey. If they would be RESETTING, all those trials and troubles they got through, the friendships they shared, the happy end they had gained. They would lose it all.

"Of course, but then again, you have the DETERMINATION to make sure they'll keep getting it until you reach that goal. Unless I misjudged you." The other voice, growing more quiet said.

"No… I do" Frisk said, remembering the last words of their best friend wondering why they were still by his side.

" _Don't you have anything better to do?"_

"Alright Chara. Let's do this. But" Frisk said.

"What now?" Chara retorted, determination already burning.

"Won't he remember all of this?" Frisk said.

"Not if we start from the very beginning." Chara answered. Frisk's eyes opened. "What? You don't think saving him would be that easy or simple would it?" Chara's voice had some dark amusement in it. "It would take time and we'll need all of the time in the world. The only way to do that is to go to the very start."

"Alright" Frisk said, filled with the determination to SAVE. Closing their eyes once more, clinging on to the dream they decided to go after. As much as Frisk wanted to say a farewell to Toriel. It might be better not to. After all it wasn't a goodbye but instead more like a see you later. But this time it would be with another by their side once they greeted her again.

When Frisk opened their eyes once more, familiar aches and pains followed. Along with that was the familiar smell of those golden flowers. Chara stated that it would be something that their body would just have to get used to. Frisk stood up, picking up a stick that was clenched tightly in their hand. Frisk checked themselves over, just a few bumps and bruises. There was that bandage though… They tightened it, had it always been so loose? Though it wasn't surprising if it was, being used so many times.

It was just a short walk down that dark corridor from where the flowers bloomed. So many paths were coming up with the appearance of that door. The door that led to that clearing. The clearing to where their best friend was.

How would they react? This very first meeting? For Frisk there were so many things to say. Or maybe not say as they had done the first time they met the flower. And the second time and the few times after that. Flowey had skipped over his part once entirely.

Then again perhaps something to show their DETERMINATION to SAVE their friend would be best. And if Frisk had to be honest, interacting their best friend's current form could be rather Chara had to agree with that.

Then there was Flowey in front of them introducing himself to Frisk. Talking about how the child was new to the underground. Then Flowey said that somebody ought to teach Frisk how things work around in the underground. Frisk could feel their soul being pulled into that space again. That space where souls come into conflict.

Flowey gave his little speech about LVs and "friendliness pellets." Chara shot back a suggestion for their first LOAD. And suprisingly Frisk agreed to it. The flower filled with DETERMINATION but without a soul shot out his bullets. They hovered in the air before falling down upon the space where Frisk's soul was.

"Asriel" Frisk said "You're not going to be left behind. This time we'll save you as well." Then Frisk dived straight into the "friendliness pellets." Even Frisk had to admit, the look of utter shock and disbelief on Flowey's face was worth having their soul shatter into tiny fragments.

RELOAD?


	2. Chapter 2

One LOAD later, Frisk was lying in the middle of those flowers yet again. Frisk pulled themselves together. One stick and used bandage tie later. Frisk headed down the path towards their best friend Flowey. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea." Frisk said. It had been a while since their adventure in the underground.

In their excitement of Frisk only just now recalled that Flowey once had the same power as they ability to SAVE and LOAD.

"It has been taken care of" Chara said. There was satisfaction in the First Child's tone. Other than the grim determination and barely concealed hint of overwhelming hatred that Chara normally spoke with.

"If you say so " Frisk said. Then Flowey was there before them again. In that same clearing, showing no sign that they had done this dance same overly sappy introduction of how Flowey thought things ran down in the underground. A sentiment born of what he had gone through. Flowey repeated his insults after Frisk kept dodging his bullets.

Though with the third volley of shots. Flowey's face took on a sulking expression. "Come on, let me hit you already! You're just doing this cause you want to watch me suffer. DON'T YOU." And the flower's face took on that same terrifying look though for what reason both Frisk and Chara couldn't tell.

But Flowey pouted and called forth a ring of "friendliness pellets" to hem in Frisk's soul. They closed into the heart that culminated Frisk's entire being and Chara's continued existence. "Just go and DIE!" Flowey shouted.

Then Flowey got blasted in the face with a fireball.

In front of Frisk, a monster with the appearance of a goat came forth. "What a terrible creature. Torturing a poor innocent youth. Ah do not be afraid my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins."

Toriel spoke about her constant return to this place to check if any humans fall down into the Underground. She mentioned that Frisk was the newest in a long time. She called on Frisk to allow her to guide them through the ruins by following her.

"It's nice." Frisk said to Chara who was silent. "Being guided by Toriel again." The goat like monster taught about how to get through the Ruins. But doing everything from completing the puzzles and marking the correct levers for Frisk to pull.

But Toriel stopped Frisk in a room with a training dummy in it. It was her opinion that Frisk should learn how to defend themselves in the Ruins. After all Frisk was a human among monsters. The last human standing between monsters and their freedom. So it was only natural that Frisk should learn to be prepared if they ever encounter a monster further on.

Which in any case, ended up being that Frisk should stall for time while Toriel would take care of everything. Frisk went to the dummy, encountering it into another battle.

Frisk's encounter with this dummy in their first SAVE had them following Toriel's suggestion to talk to the dummy to stall for time. But Frisk remembered, that it had led to a rather troublesome meeting later on. So this time Frisk decided to do nothing instead.

Yes, nothing at all. No talking, no fighting. Just standing there, sparing the dummy from the fate of having Toriel glare straight at it. Chara considered it much more boring than what Frisk had done last time.

Then the dummy just floated away silently. Toriel was speechless. Her face just cycled through a variety of expressions. Then she merely said. "The next room awaits" And Toriel walked out.

There was the spike path puzzle which was basically Toriel leading Frisk by the hand. Not either Frisk or Chara complained. The sharp looking spikes retreated into their holes once stepped on by both Frisk's and Toriel's feet.

It was in the next room though that sent an unpleasant feeling in Frisk's stomach. Toriel asked if Frisk could walk through the corridor alone. There was no other choice that Frisk could take. So Frisk walked but every step seemed harder and harder down the long hallway deeper into the Ruins.

A bad time was faintly recalled in the back of their mind and memory. Something that drove Frisk's breathing to grow harsher and shallower. Their small hands shook as the walls of the actually narrow room seemed to spread off into the distance.

The only thing that kept them going was the fact or more like memory that Toriel was waiting for them at the end of the white stone path. But doubt and fear began seeping down like drizzling rain. Just because she was there behind the pillar last time. It didn't mean she would be there this time.

After all with the power of SAVE and LOAD, didn't that mean things could change. Things that one held to be unchanging could suddenly shift without warning. People could leave and never come back. Before it was still the shock of the fall and perhaps Chara's own apathy that kept Frisk's body going the first time. And then Frisk reached the end of the hall where Toriel popped out from behind the only pillar in the place. "Greetings, my child." Toriel said.

But she had to pause at the look of anguish on Frisk's face. "Oh my child." Toriel bent down hands on Frisk's shoulders. "Once again forgive me. I was behind the pillar the whole time. I did not leave you. This exercise was only to test your independence."

Toriel stood back. "I have business to attend to, and thus I must leave you alone for a while." She explained it was dangerous to explore the Ruins alone and it would be best if Frisk would wait here in this hall. Something about Frisk's current expression had her pause. "But I think it would be better if I give you this."

Frisk was handed their cell phone from Toriel. The one they used from their previous journey. It was sadly lacking in the upgrades from Alphys. "If you need anything, just call." Toriel said "Be good, alright?"

Toriel left. Frisk was alone again. Before they had gone further into the Ruins without any waiting. But for now they could afford to wait for a moment, especially with the puzzles that were coming up in the future. Still there was one important thing that Frisk wished to do. They pressed in a certain phone number they remembered, hoping that it had not changed and called.

"Hello...? Papyrus?"


End file.
